A Serenade Of Hope
by Iosis
Summary: 200 years after the resistance has won, peace and order has been restored to the galaxy… Or has it? The Alliance slowly becomes more and more corrupt so that they become the thing that they fought so hard against, and there is no one to stop them. Follow the epic story of a farmer who fights back, and gains more support then ever imagined; watch the story unfold as yet another war
1. Chapter 1

It was time, I left the house and walked towards the rendezvous point; I was numb, numb to what was happening and numb to what was going to happen; it was like a dream, everything dampened to a mellow grey. Familiar places passed without my noticing, everything just went so fast… And then I was there…

"Get in quick," a man said "We'll be starting soon." and so I walked into a small shack full of men. And that's all they were, men, not soldiers, not killers. A slim crack in the ceiling where moonlight shone through was our light source, that didn't matter, we wouldn't be there long. We were drowning in an eerie silence, and then it was broken. Cliff, the village leader stood tall, above the other men despite his age and delivered his speech.

"These lands are old, they have been cared for by our ancestors for centuries and were taken from us. I stand here before not as your leader, but as your equal and I am honoured to charge into battle alongside each and everyone of you; to die alongside you. Mark me, our forefathers will smile on us from the skies as we honour their names. We are farmers, but we will fight, if necessary forever, if necessary alone, and without a doubt until death. The brutes of the Alliance will flee as we show them what a true warrior is, what honour looks like. I say we fight what say you?"

All cheered, Cliff revealed a key from his cloak and walked towards a large chest in the corner of the room, and swiftly opened it. The rusted weapons were worn, but not broken. "Take these, my brothers..." he said and then began to hand the blasters out. I walked over towards him, and was handed something that seemed to be decades old, "It's good to see you, I didn't expect you to come," Cliff grinned as he looked up towards me "Don't worry we'll win this, God is on our side." I gave a short smile and then proceeded to join my squad. We set out immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"I followed the others and we headed towards the village, we used the forest as cover, no guards saw us. There were four squads in total, seven to ten people in each, two with the mission of clearing the fortified complex that lies in the centre of town, and two to act as a distraction. I was in a distraction unit. We emerged from the trees and silently rushed into the into the outskirts, making sure to remain undetected; and made our forwards. In ten minutes the battle would begin, and all hell would break lose. Finally, we arrived in a derelict building. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The windows faced towards the saloon, the place where Alliance soldiers spent most of their time. Suddenly, a wave of nerves vibrated through me , and my hands started to shake. The leader of the squad walked towards me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"You good?" He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Yeah." I lied./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Everything's fine, we'll win this… Just try and calm yourself, it'll be over soon."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Thanks." I replied./spanA small cloud of smoke floated up from the forest, and we stepped towards the window. The first shots were the loudest. Sparks flew across the air and shouts were heard, my heartbeat drummed unrelentingly through my head; after a few seconds, people started to run out and the soldiers started to clumsily return fire. "THROW THEM NOW!" the squad leader boomed and a man ran out towards the window and launched some grenades towards the enemy. We continued to fire, ducking at times to avoid incoming lasers. A series of flashes accompanied loud booms that shattered glass across the area. Knowing the next step, we turned towards the exit and ran into the dust./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"All the buildings around us were pierced by shrapnel, I couldn't believe how much damage those small objects had caused. Our boots crunched on the broken stone as we went past the ruins of what was once the saloon. And then I saw the limbs. My heart sunk and the world went quiet. A bloodstained hand lay lifeless on the floor, everything started to spin. I continued forward, obediently following the others but barely able to keep myself up. "It's just shock, it's all okay..." I repeated to myself and slowly started to regain control./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"We hid behind a wall that surrounded a small park to the right of the house we had just occupied. I felt reality start to melt away, my emotions overpowering my body for a few moments. All I wanted was to go home, to be safe, for all this to never of happened but one thing haunted me, the reality of the situation. emWe were going to die/em… emI was going to die…/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The moon was so bright, my eyes couldn't bear it; the need to vomit rose in me then wandered off only to return soon after. I couldn't do it, I needed to go, I needed to hide, to go anywhere but here. Then we heard the voices./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Search the perimeter, and look for casualties." ordered an officer, followed by hurried footsteps. Noise got closer and closer, nearer and nearer. emThey were right behind us…/em The leader of my squad held up his hand, and signalled for us to attack on his command. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. The clenched his fist and we opened fire on the unsuspecting soldiers, mascaraing them into the ground before they could even respond. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"FIRE AT WILL" the enemy commander barked, and a wave of light came at us. Two went down, we had seven left. My breathing quickened. Grenades flew at the enemy, causing them to sprint to cover. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Five seconds...Four Seconds...Three seconds….Two seconds… One second… Multiple loud booms echoed through the air and we retreated towards the forest. Losing them wouldn't be easy, but the sacrifice was worth the short amount of time we would buy for the other squads. We switched off of the road we were on and headed down the path that led to the forest./span/p 


End file.
